


And your knee socks

by GingerHoran



Series: Domestic Zayn and Niall [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Cisgirl Zayn, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, University, cisgirl Niall, domestic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHoran/pseuds/GingerHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets cold in their flat and Niall's her girlfriend. They're poor Uni students just being domestic and shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And your knee socks

**Author's Note:**

> Okaayyyy  
> Title take from Knee Socks by Arctic Monkeys.

  
Zayn sniffs at the milk her mouth curling up distastefully but she pours it into her mug anyway, watching it swirl around before spooning out the teabag and flinging it into the sink with a splatter knowing that Niall will probably get pissed off.

She curls up onto the sofa knees to her chest balancing the chipped mug, probably stolen from her mothers house, onto her bony knees making them burn at the temperature. After watching the bbc news for the next ten minutes and watching the tea dribble down the sides of the mug as she blows it cool watching it swirl, she pulls out her literature book and highlights key quotes in neon yellow.

The morning drags by slowly, it rains like a pitter patter against the window and Zayn finds herself bobbing her head to some classic tupac and writing a poem in gel pens in her scrappy little notebook.

She burns bread in the toaster at lunchtime sucking her sore thumb into her mouth when she catches it on the side of the frying pan whilst making grilled cheese. She also realises that they can't afford to heat the little flat at full temperature, but since winters in full swing she can't help but feel a little selfish, after three minutes of absorbing warmth from the electric heater she pulls on stripy knee socks and a long black cotton sweater her hair tangled up into a bun atop her head.

It's after two when she takes a nap her headphone pumping through J Cole into her eardrums as she curls her knees into her chin and hands tight around her ankles in an awkward position amongst the linen sheets.

Warm breath fanning lightly over her collarbones is what wakes her, a cold nose nudging again her lips and nuzzling into her neck making her shiver and eyes to scrunch. She muffles a groan as she moves to cuddle into the pillow trying to push away the heavy body bracketing her legs.

"Zee, get up ya' lazy slag." A croaky voice says with a finger nip to her hip and an annoying little giggle when she tries to slap at their knees which squeeze around her thighs.

"Get off bitch, you fat ass." She mutters with bittersweet tone turning round onto her back to purposefully make the body fall with a soft thump beside her.

"I'm cold though Zayn," Niall coughs with a little shiver before shuffling closer to Zayn and tucking her cold hands beneath the sweater and caressing her back making Zayn freeze and curse before nuzzling her face back into the pillow.

=

The pizza has gone cold on the coffee table as they cuddle on the sticky leather couch, it was chicken and mushroom and pretty disgusting, they've both vowed never to order from the places that slot little tokens into their post box even if it's cheap and they're poor Uni students.

Zayn's still wearing that black sweater with its cuffs threadbare and scrunched up to her fingers, it smells of woody cologne so it's definitely not hers most likely Liam's that he left here when he promised to help Niall with her Spanish translation but they just ended up watching Friends and eating nacho cheese and curly fries.

Niall's wearing an old sports bra that's worn and greying with some blue sweatpants that Zayn has honestly never seen in her life, but Niall's a sneaky little bugger so she probably stole them from the boys changing room on campus on one those little escapades with Harry.

They sit there for a few hours until the sky darkens and Zayn's snoring against the armrest and Niall is watching lesbian movies on movies4men and sending snapchats to Harry and Josh with dirty little messages and abused emoticons.

Both awake in a crooked tangled mess with buzzing limbs and crackly necks, dry lips and sandpaper tongues. Niall jumps into the shower fist with a rather manly fist pump shouting to Zayn: 'wash the dishes ya' dirty bitch. Love you.'

What she doesn't expect is for Zayn to join her and for them to have a little wrestling match that causes Niall to fall with a breathless laugh against the shower rack and all the precious shampoo that's supposed to last a few weeks to drain away, they kiss away the giggly tears; later ringing Louis and begging to borrow a few quid for a cheap ass bottle from the pound store before realising that fake sex sounds do persuade.

=

"Hey Zee, babe, a bottle of this orangey stuff is only a quid." Niall calls through the store and Zayn whose inspecting some microwave meals on the other side of the store cringes slightly, people are staring but she doesn't really care.

Niall appears beside her with a cheeky little grin and a slap to her ass through her shiny leggings, she's holding several bottle of non-branded shampoo stuff which Zayn scrunches her eyes at.

"Get the lavender one, the orange one looks fucking neon." She complains pushing the other bottles behind to dry noodles and grabbing Niall's hand and dragging her towards the checkout where a fat man with a greasy brow is eyeing them with a dirty grin.

There's candy by a little charity pot and Niall grabs several bags of skittles as she jingles change in her jean pockets with a little wink. Zayn rolls her eyes and pays the man with swivelling eyes and fat fingers watching Niall shoot him the finger as they stalk out.

  
It's freezing in the flat when they get home and they both bundle up into extra jumpers and thick winter socks that Niall's mother sent them for Halloween, they are printed with little pumpkins and used to smell like sweets but it's faded with Harry's detergent, they eat cup noodles and dribble the hot watery soup everywhere as they try to feed each other.

They manage to drag each other into their bed that night, they don't want sore bones again, after another round of reality tv shows with too much fake tan and red hair, Zayn's scarred for life. Niall decides that it's time to ask Zayn to check her work so she pulls out her Spanish history essay, and begs with pouted lips for Zayn to check the grammar.

She sighs heavily but does it anyway finding herself encircling every couple of words and scribbling out unneeded commas and semi colons; at the end it's like a messy burst of red but Niall just smiles lazily pressing a huge wet kiss to her lips.

"Tanks babes." She yawns letting her hair be petted into a less unruly mess and wiping her nose with the cuff of her brothers blue Lacoste jacket every few minutes. They fall asleep quickly Niall's head on Zayn's shoulder as their alarm clock ticks away the hours until it buzzes.

=

"Shit, shit, shit." Zayn mutters pulling on her crusty nike airs, and checking the time again. She's got her first shift at the coffee house in half an hour but she's also got to pick up her next literature read from her lecturers pigeon hole near the receptionist on campus, it's a 10 minute jog at a steady pace and she just feels like slogging back to bed but she can't.

Niall's still in bed, the lucky shit, and she's grinning obviously having been awoken by the thumping alarm. Zayn can't complain though since Niall works down at the school library on a Sunday trying to sort out books into alphabetical order and trying to shut her goddamn mouth in a place of silence.

Neither get payed very much, scrounging off takeaway meals and stealing their boys' old ratty tees as the heating is expensive in their building and using money sent from parents to buy textbooks and pens.

Zayn presses a quick kiss to Niall's forehead making sure her stuff is in her backpack before making a quick cup of tea which goes down the drain because the milk is definitely funky and there is no sugar.

 

Zayn finds Niall on the floor that evening surrounded by hundreds of little copper and silver coins, next to her is a jar that's been labelled with a sticky note clearly written in Harrys scrawly penmanship: To our favourite lesbos, Zee and Nialler, you're legends. Love Haz, LiLi and Lou x

Niall's also wearing Josh's old football jumper with his number and nickname on the back alongside some terribly old boxers that seemed to be a red colour but now a fading pink colour, Zayn doesn't want to know whose they are or how old they are but Niall's grinning wide.

"We're fucking rich baby," she sing songs pulling Zayn down grabbing the scruff of her collar and bringing her into a sloppy wet kiss that is dribbly and minty and Zayn loves it.

"Yeah we are rich babes."

 


End file.
